Sunshine on a rainy day
by Lana Abernathy83
Summary: Prequel to Sherlock's Wife.  The relationship of Lestrade and Abby before she met Sherlock.  Rated M for mentions of rape and later violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_There is mention of rape _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Sherlock.

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade was on his way to his flat to enjoy a nice cold beer with some frozen microwavable meal. Then it was off to bed for the same thing tomorrow. As he put on his safety belt his mobile buzzed. He looked at the caller ID before answering, "What's wrong, Brian?"

A sad chuckle came from the other end, "You know me too well, Greg. Look you know I'm out of the country till God knows when. But I trust you with this."

Sighing Lestrade wished the other man would not give long explanations and get to the point. As if reading his mind Brian went on, "I had to say that. My daughter's at St. Bart's emergency. She's been raped for the second time by the same bastard. I need you to keep her safe from herself. Because she said if he came near her again she'd kill herself."

"Did she attempt suicide tonight?"

Wearily the other man answered, "I don't know. She phoned me just before she went to hospital. I want this bastard caught!"

"Okay, mate, you got my word! I'll keep you updated." Lestrade rang off before starting his auto and putting it into gear.

Abby lay curled up in a ball under the covers with bandages on her wrists. Feeling empty and dirty for the second time in five years. Wishing she'd been unconscious like she'd been the last time they did the rape kit. But no the bastard didn't beat her enough.

The door to her room opened and she turned to see her Daddy's best friend, Greg Lestrade. She'd not seen him in five years but she still recognized him. Despite all that happened that night her heart fluttered. She'd only met him a few times in her life.

"Abby, is it okay for me to be alone with you?" he asked cautiously looking nervous. She gave a sad smile before stating, "I'm not afraid of you because I know you'll keep me safe from _him."_

Greg crossed the small examine room to the foot of her bed. "You need to be honest with me so I can help you. Your father asked me to."

Sitting up she showed him her wrists, "Please don't tell Daddy. He's been worried sick since I came here for uni. I know I should've contacted you weeks ago but I was scared."

He pulled the chair closer to Abby's bed and sat down as he asked, "Weeks? Start from the beginning. With the first rape." Abby winced when he said that but she took a deep breath and said with each word became a whisper, "Daddy doesn't know I know who raped me both times. But it was the lad who tried to get me to go to the cinema with him a few times. Then he tried to kiss me even when I told him no. Finally one night I told him I wasn't interested in him and a look came in his eyes that frightened me. I tried to get away but…he was bigger and overwhelmed me. Next thing I knew I woke up here."

"Let me guess the lad was Barry Franklin?" He murmured just as she nodded with tears in her eyes. "And this time?"

She started trembling as did her voice, "I don't know how he got my mobile number but a fortnight ago he started phoning me. I wouldn't answer because it was blocked. He didn't know I would answer restricted but not blocked. He started phoning twice a day but three days ago he started leaving messages."

Without thinking Lestrade took her hand and she squeezed it tightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

For the first time in her life he looked at her, really looked at her. She was curvy but tiny and the only thing that really looked like she was weighed down was her chest. His eyes didn't linger there long out of respect. She had only be five one if that, long auburn hair and sad blue eyes behind specs. He knew she had a history of depression. That and according to her father she had a fear of mental hospitals. Making up his mind he squeezed her hand and told her he'd be back. She nodded and laid her head on the pillow. He covered her better with the sheet.

Ten minutes later she heard from outside the door her doctor and Greg talking.

"I want your word she'll see a therapist within the next week. Its your career on the line if you don't."

"I know and she will be safe with me." Greg said before they entered the room. The doctor looked grim but Greg smiled at her. She avoided looking at them both as a woman came in.

"Sir, I wasn't expecting you to be here before me!" she said. Turing Greg looked just as surprised as the woman.

"Donovan, I'm a family friend and was asked to be here. Since I'm close to Abby's family I'll let you take lead." He lowered his voice as he stepped closer and said, "Phone Sherlock and ask him to find a Barry Franklin. Tell him what I told you."

She nodded before Greg introduced them, "Abby, this is Inspector Sally Donovan, she's going to be lead on this case. Donovan, Abigail Standish."

The Inspector asked questions that were similar to the first time she was raped. Abby hugged her knees to herself as she answered, not looking at the woman. Finally she left and Abby was discharged into Greg's care.

He kept glancing at her as he drove through the city to his flat.

_Weeks prior to the first time she was raped she hung out with Greg while her Daddy worked. Even going to the Yard when he was working. He was fine with it as long as she didn't ask questions about the cases he was working on. He became curious as to why at certain times she'd call him 'uncle Greg' and others just 'Greg'. But he didn't voice it for he had developed some un-uncle like feelings for her. He made a vow never to tell her or treat her differently. _

_The night she was raped he was working hard on a case yet he dropped everything when her father phoned. When he got to her hospital room and saw her unconscious along with how badly she'd been beaten. Greg became enraged and punched a wall. Her father looked just as angry but was in more control of his emotions, just looked at Greg murmuring, "I know how you feel for her and no I'm not angry. I'm just glad her first crush is you."_

"_What do you mean her first crush? Are you saying she doesn't see me as her Uncle anymore?" he asked in shock._

_Brian only smiled and said, "Yes, she has for weeks. Don't crush her heart or make a move till she's older." Greg agreed and went to investigate who raped/beat her. Nobody guessed that he was doing it because of his feelings for her. They thought it was as a favor to her father, his best friend. _

A few hours later Greg was quietly pacing the lounge. He didn't dare get a beer because it would impair his judgment in case she had a nightmare. But he couldn't get the image out of his head of her in one of his t-shirts. She didn't have a change of clothes and the ones she had from the hospital were scrubs.

It was about two am and he was on the sofa drifting off when a terrified scream wrenched through the flat from his bedroom. He leaped off the sofa and raced through the open bedroom door. Abby was still asleep but she was on her back fighting and clawing with a look of sheer horror on her face. Against all his training, Greg went and lifted Abby off the bed and brought her down to his lap. She began clawing at him but he held her close and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh, Abby, your safe." As she heard this she started to wake up.

Abby came fully awake and realized she was in Greg's lap with his arms wrapped around her. Knowing in her heart and mind he wouldn't harm her in any fashion. She relaxed wrapping her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Greg." she murmured before looking up at him. Sighing she stated, "I know this isn't the best time to say this but I'm sweet on you."

He quirked a smile and said, "I know your father told me. I feel the same."

She pulled away slightly smiling, "Oh, where are we going to go from here?"

He sigh, "Your ignoring your current situation. But I'd like you to move in with me for the time being while you heal, physically and mentally. Then we'll talk."

She nodded giving him a hug, "Please stay with me because you take the nightmares away."

She climbed off his lap and lay on her side. He felt his body tighten at the site of his shirt sliding up slightly to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He pulled the blankets up and stated he needed to use the bathroom.

She shrugged as she pulled the blankets over her shoulder and slid an arm under the pillow. She was half asleep when he came back to the bed. As he slid under the blankets she could feel his shaking and out of breath. The middle of the queen sized bed was empty so she moved toward him. He stiffened but he rolled on his side and held her close. As if they'd been doing that for years. At the same time she was mentally berating her traitorous body for wanting Greg at a time like that.

Two months later she had been seeing a therapist and her desire for Greg was getting worse. The thought of kissing him or more didn't frighten her. But she knew actually doing anything could potentially scare her. She wasn't naïve. About noon she got out of her last class for the day and decided to phone Greg. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, I was about the phone you!" he said happily she smiled and asked why to which he answered, "Barry Franklin's is in custody. He confessed to both rapes. He won't be hurting you ever again. I promise."

She sank into the nearest bench in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Um, about what time will you be getting home?"

He told her no later than 1730-1800. She told him that was good and she'd have dinner prepared by then.

He arrived home right at 1715 and heard her in the kitchen. He quietly observed the table and saw it was set with a nice salad in the middle along with two taper candles. He breathed in and smelled her favorite meal, Shrimp Scampi. He enjoyed it too especially when she cooked. Hell to be honest he loved coming home and finding her with a meal she cooked. Smiling he went to the door of the kitchen and saw that she was putting everything on the plates. She saw him as she finished and had set down the raised pot that held the shrimp. She took the dishcloth and wiped her hands and face before rushing to him.

He expected her usual hug but when she reached up and kissed him boldly on the lips he couldn't have been more surprised. It wasn't unpleasant but to be on the safe side he pulled back, "Are you sure your ready?"

She smiled and said slowly, "I want you and I don't know what to do."

He nodded and said, "Dinner's a great start and then we'll take it from there, slowly."

Later he changed into his pajama's while Abby changed into her nightgown in the bathroom. After he was done he climbed into bed as she came out of the bathroom. It was one of her sleeveless nightgowns that buttoned down and went to her ankles and had a ruffle at the bottom.

She slowly crawled into bed and pulled the covers to her waist before looking at him. He could tell she was nervous. He pulled her to him before his hand cupped her jaw. When his lips gently touched hers the breath left her. Not in a frightened way yet her body came alive. He pulled back thinking something was wrong. "Are you okay?" she nodded smiling. "Good now you can tell me to stop at any time and I will." She murmured "thank you," before he kissed her again.

A little while later he felt her hand sliding on his leg toward his erection. It took all of his self control to gently take her wrist. As much as he wanted her to touch him; he knew her father would kill him if the older man perceived Greg as having taken advantage of Abby. She made a small mewling sound against his mouth and he pulled back, regrettably. He looked at her then and saw her lids were half closed and she had a serene look on her face. Along with her plump lips being swollen.

She pouted before whispering, "Why did you stop me?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you." he whispered back before he kissed her nose.

She moaned before stating, "Your not taking advantage of me if I let you!"

"I need to use the loo." he said abruptly before climbing out of bed and going to the loo and almost slamming the door.

She waited precisely two minutes before her patience was gone. He'd been doing that a lot since she moved in. She had an inkling of what he was doing. She hurried to the door and found it unlocked. Quickly Abby opened the door. The toilet lid was down and he was sitting on it looking surprised. Just as she figured his pants were around his ankles and his hand was on his hard cock.

"Please, Abby, I don't want to scare you. Or hurt you." he said hoping she would go back to bed. She didn't. No she came toward him with such emotion on her face. She lightly touched the sides of his face and pressed her forehead against his.

"Greg, yes I did suffer greatly at that bastard's hands. But you, you've been so good and gentle to me. Helping me when I was at my lowest. Helping me heal in more than one way. Now please let me help you." she murmured softly before kissing him. "But not in here." She took his hand and guided him back toward the bedroom. Once there she had him sit on the edge of the bed before going on her knees in front of him. "I've never done this before, ever. But I did read a book on it that I kinda stole from Daddy's girlfriend."

He chuckled before replying, "Why did you read it?"

"As I read it I was thinking of you." She said cheekily and his groan because he got harder. "Now if you don't want to scare me you _could_ refrain from touching me with your hands while I do this. And yes if I get scared I will stop." He nodded allowing her to be in control before she leaned down. In a way he sensed that she needed that, to be in control of something, especially anything sexual.

"Oh my God! ABBY, please stop!" He was so close that he was worried she would freak out or get scared if he came in her mouth. But at the same time he didn't want her to stop because even though she'd never done this before….. "Holy Shit! What type of fucking book did you read?" he groaned out losing himself in the feeling of her wonderful mouth again.

It wasn't long and he felt the orgasm coming. Only this one felt stronger than any other he'd ever had. It was as if rockets went off behind his eyes. He fell back as he bucked his hips toward Abby calling her name quiet loudly. She started moaning at the first jets of come in her mouth. Instinctively she swallowed.

She leaned back watching him and saw that he was not just breathing hard. But shaking. She grinned standing up before she crawled on to the bed and laid next to Greg. "Feel better?" she asked innocently.

He flicked a glance at her. "Oh. Yes." He chuckled.

**A/N:** Granted I'll go into some detail about sex but I can't actually go into detail of what Abby did. Though I do own the book she mentioned! But since my stuff is in storage since I moved I can't use the book. I hope ya'll liked the chapter. Next chapter will be better! I promise! Please Review!

_Lana_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Okay there is some sex in this chapter and if I describe details please don't yell at me. Just let me know to back off a little and I'll correct it. Please r&r! Thank ya'll so much!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Sherlock.

It had been over a month since Abby had gone down on Greg. In that time he slowly introduced her to pleasure. The first time she had an orgasm she was so shocked that she passed out. When she came to she was already half way to another one. If it had been anyone _but_ Greg she'd of freaked out about being touched while she wasn't conscious.

She'd gone to class only to find it cancelled. Realizing she hadn_'_t eaten lunch she decided to phone Greg and ask him if he'd eaten. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, babe. Is everything alright?" he asked concerned and sounding a little stressed. Every time he called her "babe" she felt a giddy.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Class was cancelled. I was just wondering if you'd had lunch yet?" she asked with a grin.

"No, what time is it though?"

She glanced at her watch and said, "1420." She could hear him wipe his face with his hand before stating, "God I need a break."

"May I bring you lunch? I remember the rule: no asking about cases. Just how your doing."

Sighing he said, "Okay please bring me something. I won't be able to leave the building to get something. Plus I can spend a little time with you because tonight's going to be a late night. See you soon."

They rang off and she took the tube to the station closest to the Yard. Once on street level she looked around for a fast food place. It didn't take long and she went there before walking to the Yard.

She was almost to the bullpen and she was trying to keep the drinks from slipping her grip. When someone tall walked into her arm going the same way as her. Good thing her reflexes kicked in and she was able to hold the drinks. "Hey! That was rude! Least you could've done was say 'excuse me'! Where'd you grow up? A barn?"

The man who bumped into her was tall and had black hair. He stopped. Now he was used to being insulted but there was something about her accent and words intrigued him. He turned on his heel and saw a short young woman looking to be about eighteen with specs and auburn hair. He didn't take much note of the rest of her except she was holding onto two cups of what looked like soda and a sack of food. All had the labels of a famous fast food chain. He simply raised an eyebrow and said quite sharply, "You were in my way and I'm in a hurry. Good day."

"Aw hell no you don't!" she exclaimed before he could turn back on his heel and leave. He looked at her again this time expecting to be called "freak" or something. Neither of them realized that Lestrade was watching with great interest. Because he'd heard from her father that if a Southern girl says "aw hell no" meant someone was in trouble. Standish learned it from his ex-wife.

Abby didn't even think she just quickly lifted her foot and sharply kicked him in the shin. As soon as her foot connected with his shin he started jumping in pain. "I hope you learn some manners before we meet again, Mr. Holmes. Or next time I'll take you in hand and teach you some! Now good day!"

She sashayed past him with a smile on her face and that's when she saw Greg and some of the inspectors looking at her with awe. She blushed going to hide in front of Greg. His face split into a grin before he said happily, "Now there's the Abby I used to know!" She blushed even more asking Greg to take their drinks. He did and lead her to his office telling everyone not to disturb him no matter what.

When the got into his office he set down the drinks and then shut the door and blinds. He thought for a moment before locking the door and turned to Abby. He looked at her and saw that she was unsure. Lestrade grinned and point a finger at her. "You know he irritates me and intimidates people. But you…..oh, babe, you were brilliant! You didn't even get intimidated."

She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while she stood on her toes. "Thank you." she murmured before kissing him on the lips.

He leaned his head back after a moment asking confused, "For what?"

"For everything. For…..helping me heal to the point I'm the old me. Not fully like the old me just…a more confident me. Now come here." She pulled away and grabbed his hand leading him toward his chair behind the desk. When he was seated she pulled up her skirt, climbed into the chair and straddled him. He let out a moan as the juncture between her legs came in contact with his trouser covered erection. He reached up and gently pulled up her head so that their lips could meet. She arched her back like a cat against him as her hands went through his hair.

His hands went exploring on her thighs and up her skirt till they were on her derrière to massage it.

A little while later she pulled back gasping and her body feeling like it was going to explode, "Please! I need you!"

"Not here because even what we're doing I could get in trouble for. When I get home -"

She groaned in frustration, "But I might be asleep."

"Be that as it may. But remember how loud you got with your first orgasm _and_ what happened?"

She nodded as she blushed. She wasn't looking at him but staring at a fixed point on his tie. The tie she bought him when she had the first pangs of her crush on him.

He asked her to stand up and when she did he turned her around. He pulled her back into his lap and hugged her to him, with her head on his shoulder before he murmured, "I know its frustrating, babe, but I'm doing things this way so you don't get scared. I know you feel safe but rushing things could set us back. But it doesn't mean I don't want to be buried deep inside you."

"If its worrying about getting me pregnant, please don't." she softly said.

Shaking his head, "No its not that because I know your on the pill. I feel like we're not to the stage in our relationship that we can talk about having children. Not that I don't want children. Damn this is harder than I thought. How about I put it this way? You wanted me to teach you right?" She nodded. "Well then why are you, the pupil, trying to rush me, your teacher?"

She giggled at that reference before stating, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay and I promise we will tonight. Now lets eat this food so I can get back to work."

When lunch was eaten she helped him straighten his hair since he had no mirror. Then they walked to the door and when it was open she kissed him before he said, "I'll see you tonight.

As she past Sherlock he noticed the younger man pointedly look her over before giving him the same look then smirking. As he opened his mouth Lestrade snapped, "If you even say one word that is _not_ about the case I'll shoot you!'

They discussed the case that he came for. After he told Lestrade who to look for the older man sat for a moment before he smirked, "Okay I'm going to be nice and give you a puzzle about her. But all I'm going to do is tell you her name. Why? Because I could tell she intrigued you. But tread lightly, my friend, for if you cause her harm or hurt her I'll find something to charge you with."

Sherlock tried to look overjoyed so he kept his face impassive. "And her name is?"

"Abigail Marie Standish."

"Thank you, Lestrade." With that Sherlock was gone.

It was after 2300 when Lestrade came home. He quietly opened the door and entered before just as quietly closing the door. After he locked the door he went and put his overcoat in the front closet. When he set his keys on the dining table he found a note.

_Greg,_

_If you haven't eaten there's a plate of dinner in the fridge._

_Abby_

_XOXOXO_

He smiled at her thoughtfulness. Setting the note down he proceeded to go to the fridge and see what she made. When he opened it he chuckled. As much as she hated her mother she still loved American comfort foods. It was fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, breaded and fried okra, breaded and fried yellow squash, and he'd bet his career (and win) that roll was homemade. Taking a bite of it he grinned because he was right. Damn she made some good rolls. He took the plate out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave. He set the timer before grabbing a beer and some flatware along with a napkin. He placed those items on the table just as the microwave dinged. All the while eating the roll.

He sat down as he set the plate on the table. But when he poised his fork and knife to cut into the chicken he heard a sleepy chuckle. Glancing up he saw Abby in a short sleeved nightgown that went to her knees, quietly walking toward him barefooted.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I'm awake now. And you know your supposed to eat that fried chicken with your fingers." she chuckled again as she gently hugged his neck placing her cheek against his.

"How am I suppose to eat with you hanging on my neck?" he teased knowing what she would do next. Sure enough not two seconds later she was sitting sideways in his lap. Head against his chest. They'd been through this many times and he loved it every time.

"So did that rude Mr. Holmes say any snide remarks or whatever about me after I left?" She asked unsure.

"No, Sherlock was actually intrigued by you. Yes I gave him your name and that's it. As a bit of a puzzled for him. Knowing full and well there isn't much about you." He said before finishing the chicken wing.

She chuckled, "If the PI's my mum hire can't find much. Then maybe he won't."

"Oh don't underestimate him. He's a genius. Even if I'd not told him your name he'd of found out another way."

"Hurry up! Before I fall asleep here." she begged patting his abdomen.

He chuckled again, "If you fall asleep I'll wake you. But I want to enjoy my dinner. Just like we'll enjoy ourselves after I'm done. Alright?"

She looked up at him with a grin and he kissed her forehead and she agreed.

For some reason she loved to watch him undress but he was going to make her wait for that. When they got back in the bedroom he pulled her nightgown off of her before setting her on the bed. He leaned down to kiss her and within seconds she opened her mouth to him. Slowly he glided his tongue into her warm mouth. Their tongues began a passionate duel as he slid his right hand down her smooth belly. Down to her freshly shaven mound where he slid it further to part her nether lips. She let out a careening moan as he touched her nub with just his middle finger.

She pulled back with a gasp when she was close. "Please, Greg, don't make me wait anymore!"

He smiled knowingly and he shook his head. Batting her hands away from his tie. "No, I want you to have a few orgasms before I go in. Just in case you don't really like me in you. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm afraid of passing out again! But damn it, Greg, if you don't fucking undress right now and take me. I _will_ so help me God rip those bloody clothes off of you and make you lie on your back while _I _take you!" she cried sounding close to being angry.

He grinned before reaching for his tie. He expected something around this type of reaction from her. He just didn't know when. So help him when she made that burst his cock which was painfully hard before, got to be agonizing. But he wasn't going to quickly take off his clothes. Oh no he was going to do it slowly.

He'd just gotten his shirt slowly unbuttoned when she snapped breathing harder than ever, "Please, Greg, if you don't hurry up your going to have to buy new clothes!"

He laughed before tossing his dress shirt onto the floor and then pulling his undershirt over his head. He toed off his shoes before reaching for his belt. Only to find Abby there unbuckling it. The button flew off his trousers in her haste to get it open. "Sorry I'll find it and sew it back on." She lowered his zipper quickly before pushing both his trousers and boxers down his legs. He stepped out of them and then took off his socks. She reached for his aching cock to take it in her mouth but he stopped her. "Babe, if you do that I won't last long. Now would you lie back please?"

She went to the middle of the bed as he moved the bedcovers. When he turned back to her he saw that she had her legs up and bent. He climbed on the bed and moved to between her legs. Taking a hold of her hips he pulled her closer to him just prior to lifting her legs. He took a finger and slid it inside her.

"Greg, why are you doing that?" she asked curiously.

"I'm just making sure your wet enough because I don't want to hurt you." he murmured and she nodded.

He parted her nether lips and slowly inch by agonizing inch slid inside her. When he was halfway in he had to stop for he was breathing so hard. But also because he wanted to get used to how tight she was. "If I didn't know about the past. I'd swear you were a virgin with how tight you feel right now, Abby." He panted.

"In a sense I still am and you know that. Now please don't stop!"

He didn't have to be told twice. But he started with a slow rhythm. One that was torture to him. He wanted to go faster but-

"Greg, you won't scare me if you…..go faster!"

He leaned down to kiss her as he started to do that and harder. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

She grabbed his arms as if to anchor her in the sea of exploding pleasure that was threatening to overwhelm her. It wasn't even seconds later that she was screaming in all three languages that she knew. English, French, and German.

Of course the only language he knew was English so he was swearing in it.

"Greg, I need more!"

"Abby!" He called just as his orgasm hit. Just like the first time he saw explosions behind his eyes and after it was pass he collapsed on Abby breathing like he'd just chased a suspect a 10 blocks. After a few seconds he rolled off her and pulled her close. Oddly she was silent. Glancing at her he noticed that she was tired.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah" she yawned before smiling. "I loved that. Thank you."

"Your welcome now get some sleep." he murmured not realizing she already was. He smiled before closing his eyes.

They didn't know there was somebody outside the front door to the flat listening the whole time they were making love. Nor did they know that this person wasn't just intrigued by Abby but for the first time in his life he felt attraction. That unnerved him. He wanted to find out as much as he could about her. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to go online and look for the information. He knew the next time he saw her he _would _strive to be nicer. For the very simple fact he could see that she was different than anyone else he'd ever met. He sighed before going back toward the lift. He thought to keep an eye on her.

**A/N:**_ No I'm not going to make Sherlock obsessed with Abby. Not like her rapist. Heck no. I just am laying the ground work for their relationship. I would love to hear what ya'll think so please review. _

_Lana_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Okay this chapter is a bit violent. Just a warning._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Sherlock.

Abby was humming because she was in a good mood. They'd had dinner the night before with her Daddy. But _today_ marked their fourteen month anniversary as a couple. Greg said he wanted to take her out to dinner. So here she was doing a rarity for her, putting on make up.

She was just finishing up with the mascara when the doorbell rang. Puzzled Abby grabbed her specs and put them back on. She was only expecting Greg, who was on his way home, but he never rang the doorbell. Perhaps he left his keys in the auto. She shrugged and made her way to the front door. Once there she checked through the peephole who it was. At the sight of the person there irritation flared up. The woman was her mirror image, but tanned. Abby unlocked the door before opening it. "Yes?" she said coolly.

Her twin gave her a fake smile before going past her saying lightly, "You look nice. What are you dressed up for?"

She shut the door before turning and stating, "Greg's taking me to dinner."

"Uncle Greg? Oh I forgot that Henry told me you were dating him. Have you heard from Jesse?" she asked looking around. Obviously judging everything she saw. Abby determined from the look on her twin's face.

"Bubba? Yeah he e-mails me everyday. Sometimes he complains about Annapolis others just to tell me what's going on. Why do you ask?"

"Wow I just realized you're the only one of the five of us who _didn't_ go military. You must make mum proud."

Abby made her way to Ally before stating, "You _know_ mum hates the fact that you and I weren't boys! Besides I've not spoken to the woman since I graduated High School. I told her I was going to attend uni here in London and well…..she hauled off and punched me. Called me a traitorous bitch. Broke the bloody ring that her husband gave her."

Ally's eyes got big before stating harshly, "Bloody cunt. She _avoided_ hitting you and I because she knew what would happen if Daddy found out. It was always psychological or emotional. Anything else I should know?"

Abby took a deep breath, "It'll cause another argument but….." She went over to the bookcase and took down a small light green photo album that contained just two ultrasound pictures and one of Abby from the side showing her belly. Going back across the room she handed it to her twin. Who merely raised her eyebrows but took it.

She opened it and stared at the first picture, even checking the date. She turned the page and saw the second one. Same date. Once she saw the picture of Abby she knew she'd been wrong. "You _were_ pregnant. Why is the rest of this empty? What happened to the baby?"

"Mum and her husband. The moment I found out I was pregnant I'd put how the baby was conceived from my mind. Or at least I tried. I didn't hold it against the baby. Despite all mum's belittling and constant stressing me over what happened. I loved my baby. When Jake found out I was pregnant he grabbed one of his shot guns and loaded it with rock salt. He yelled he wasn't having a bastard under his roof before he shot me. Its like my body had had enough of everything and I lost the baby." Abby put a hand over her mouth to keep the sob in and she pushed past her sister to hide the tears. She entered the kitchen not realizing till later what a mistake that was.

Ally was confused as she set the small photo album on the dining table. She followed her sister into the kitchen. "Sissy, please talk-" she started to say as she got close to Abby.

"He thought I was you! Why didn't you tell me he was your boyfriend? Or that ya'll were close to having sex? I tried to tell him that I wasn't you but he wouldn't listen. I never stole him from you! I have _always_ wanted Greg!" she screamed with tears and mascara running down her face.

"Bullshit! If you wanted Uncle Greg then _why_ didn't you tell him you liked him when you came here for Uni?" Ally growled.

"I knew if I told him when I was a teenager he'd view me as too young for him. But then Barry intervened and started stalking me."

"Are you saying he raped you again?" Ally murmured sounding like she was in disbelief leaning against the counter right in front of the knives.

"Yes-" Abby barely got the word out before Ally yelled, "Liar!" She only saw the glint of the knife before she felt the pain rip through her.

She saw the look of horror on Ally's face and her eyes looking down. Abby looked down and saw one of the large chopping knives protruding out of her belly. Her knees started to give way before Ally still in shock grabbed her and helped her calling out, "Abby!"

Ally helped her to the ground fearing she was going to die. Abby looked at her twin, touching her face and said softly, "Please believe me I would never lie to you. I have _never _lied to you, Ally."

"Abby, I believe you just please stay with me!"

"What the bloody hell happened?" Greg's angry voice came from the opening to the kitchen. He then saw Abby on the floor with the knife still in her. He rushed to her side and pulled her close. He looked at her twin and growled, "Ally, what did you do?"

"Greg, please don't arrest her. It may have taken this for her to believe me. But she still loves me."

Greg looked down at Abby's pale face and saw she meant what she said. He cursed under his breath before stating, "If you _ever_ attack her during a fight again: I _will _ruin your military career by arresting you for attempted murder! Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind!"

"Yes, Uncle Greg. I promise." she exclaimed before getting up and running out of the flat like the hounds of hell were after her. Greg then did something that could potentially end his career but he grabbed the dishcloth off the counter. "I'm sorry, babe, but this might hurt a little." he murmured before wiping the handle of the knife of all fingerprints. She grunted and started to lose consciousness. "No, Abby, stay awake!"

She heard him fumble for his mobile and she heard him state, "This is DI Lestrade. I need a ambulance…" She didn't hear the rest because everything went black.

Greg lost track of time as he held the dishcloth firmly around the knife. Knowing that if he pulled it out she would bleed out and die. He was talking to her at the same time. Before he knew it two EMTs pushed him out of the way. He stood backing away he couldn't really see what they were doing and other people rushed in to help them get her on the stretcher. He was then being pulled out of the way and there were people talking to him but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Not till someone shook him and yelled, "SIR!"

He finally glanced at who was talking to him and saw that it was Sergeant Donovan. "Sorry, Sally, what?"

She frown but still looked concerned before she restated her question, "Sir, what happened?"

"I came home and found her half conscious. She didn't make any sense. I asked her who stabbed her and she said she didn't know before she lost consciousness. I want to know who did this!" he snapped before taking a deep breath and calmly stating, "Have someone take me to the hospital she's being treated."

"Sir, what's this?" Anderson asked holding out a small light green book.

Lestrade shook his head, "I don't know. Abby looks in it sometimes and has this sad far off look. But when I ask if I can look in it she says that she doesn't want me to get angry."

"Sir, I'll drive you to Hospital." Donovan says closing her notebook just as Anderson handed the book over to Lestrade. He opened it and his jaw dropped. Quickly he looked at the date before turning the page. When he turned it to the last page he looked at Donovan and Anderson stating in a shaky voice, "That bastard Barry Franklin got her pregnant the first time!"

He showed Donovan the pictures before he started shaking even more. "Why didn't she tell me? More so why didn't her dad tell me?"

They didn't have an answer for him as Donovan lead him out of the flat.

Lestrade and the Sergeant stepped off the lift as Sherlock barged through the front doors of the building.

"What do you want, freak?" Donovan snapped.

Sherlock didn't look phased as he said politely, "I heard there was an attack in Lestrade's flat. Are you alright, Lestrade?"

Lestrade looked up before stating, "The attack was on Abby. She's got a tough will to live so she should survive."

They left him standing there in shock. He'd been keeping an eye on her since the first time he saw her. A few times she saw him and tried to approach him but he ran. Over the months he started feeling something for her but he didn't dare put a name to it. Nor did he, Sherlock Holmes, have the courage to approach her.

A week later Sherlock overheard Lestrade say that the officer guarding Abby's hospital room was being assigned elsewhere. Then Donovan asked if he was going to stay with Abby that night. Lestrade then said wearily, "No because she wants me to go home and gets some rest. She doesn't want anyone from the police there. She says she feels like she's being suffocated by how protective I've gotten. I knew she didn't mean anything by it except that she wanted me to back off a little."

So Sherlock decided to visit her that night after hours thinking she'd be asleep.

Abby wasn't asleep when he came to her room that night. In fact she'd told Greg to back off just so he would come and she could finally talk to him. She had her ear buds in her ears and the Ipod on low. She watched from under half closed lids as he barely opened her door before sliding in. He then quietly walked over to her and set something on the table beside the bed. By the time he was halfway to the bed she had her eyes closed. He stayed beside the bed for a moment before chuckling softly. They both heard the turn of the doorknob. He quickly yet quietly despite wearing thick soled boots made his way to the darkened loo.

He waited patiently behind the door listening to Abby's breathing as she pretended to sleep while the nurse checked her vitals. Within moments of the door to the room shutting behind the nurse Abby started chuckling. "Its safe to come out now." she stated softly with the chuckle still in her voice.

He scowled before coming out of the loo. He remarked sourly, "I don't like being laughed at."

She smiled as she pulled the ear buds out, "Get used to it if you want to be friends with me."

"I don't have any friends. I'm a high functioning sociopath and I have no use for friends." he muttered sitting in the chair by the window where the moonlight was streaming in.

"Tough. Do you think I didn't notice you following me? From what I could tell you don't want Greg to know. So we don't have to tell him of our friendship" she said shrugging her shoulders from her elevated position. She shifted a little and then winced at the pain that shot through her.

"What happened? No one would tell me except that you were attacked." he asked curiously as he folded his hands as if he was praying in his lap.

She sighed debating what to tell him before saying simply, "I was stabbed and I don't know why."

"Your lying. You do know why _and_ you know who stabbed you. But the question remains why are you protecting this person." he said coolly.

She sighed again, "I am protecting them because…they are more important than I am and…..they have a career that would be in jeopardy if it came out they stabbed a Police Detective Inspector's girlfriend."

He leaned forward with a dark scowl on his face. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but: Bullshit! If I ever hear you say your not important again I'll take you over my knee and give you a sound spanking!"

She looked stunned yet fascinated from hearing that. Sherlock thought he saw a flash of something in her blue eyes. But it was only a flash before it was gone again. He watched her with a guarded expression knowing she didn't know how he felt or what he was thinking. Because in actuality he was thinking of doing just that when she got better and then possibly something consensually sexual with her. But he knew he couldn't just yet. He would bide his time till he felt it was the right moment. Then a thought occurred to him and he stated it thusly, "I'm curious why have you never called me freak or something of that nature?"

She'd been waiting for that question. "One: I don't insult people. Two: Why would I call you a freak when I'm one?"

She watched him as his expression went from guarded to stunned. She knew he hadn't expected that answer. "How are you a freak, Abby?

The way he said her name sent a shiver down her back and she just managed to keep the tremor from her voice when she answered, "You say you're a high functioning sociopath. That means no emotions, right? Well I'm the opposite I have too many. Mainly anger. You obviously haven't heard the arguments I started with Greg that resulted in me throwing things. Or that he'd grab me and trap my hands; holding me till I calmed down. It takes a lot to anger him but I've managed to do it."

"Your not a freak. On the contrary you have a mental disorder. What kind? I have no idea."

She got upset at that and said sharply in her Arkansas accent, "Whatever!"

To which he jumped at the abrupt change in her voice. He narrowed his eyes at her and saw that within seconds she was calm just before she asked nervously, "Can you stay till after I fall asleep?"

Something leaped in him as she asked that and he pretended to debate it before answering, "Why not? I've not nothing else to do."

She smiled before putting the ear buds back in her ears and turning her nighttime play list back on. His presence and the classical music soothed her until she fell asleep. Just before she fully succumbed to it she felt a set of soft cool lips press against her forehead. In her mind she smiled as she drifted off to dreamland.

He cursed himself mentally for being impulsive enough to kiss her forehead. At least until he saw the smile on her lips. He then opened the drawer of the table beside her bed and found just as he thought her mobile. Not looking at her other contacts he added his mobile number to it. Putting it back in he glanced at the yellow and white roses tied with a pink silk ribbon he'd set on the table knowing she'd not seen it yet. Or from what he'd gathered she would have said something. He did indeed want to be friends with her before anything else. Or he wouldn't have given her the yellow rose whose meaning was friendship. He also wanted her to know that his intentions were pure so hence the reason he gave her the white rose.

The next morning Abby woke and the first thing she saw was indeed the roses. Gingerly she picked them up with a smile. She knew instantly they were from Sherlock. She decided to smell them and when she did she was surprised they had a strong scent. Her smile widened because these weren't the generic roses you got from a florist. But they were from someone's garden or hothouse.

The door opened and Greg walked in, "Morning, babe. Those are beautiful. Who're they from?"

"I don't know." she lied before stating, "I saw them when I woke up and found no note and they actually have a scent."

"Pity there was no note. But its good they have scent. I just came to spend a few minutes with you before I dash off to work." He said as she held them out for him to smell. He stayed for fifteen minutes before he glanced at his wristwatch and stated he had to go to work.

Not even two minutes after he'd left the room did her mobile quietly went off with the ringtone she'd set for text messages. She grabbed her Smartphone and opened the text message. She then saw that it was Sherlock and that he was in her contacts. For a moment she thought before concluding he'd added himself to her contacts the night before.

_Abby,_

_Did you get the roses?_

_-SH_

She grinned before replying.

_SH,_

_Yes they are beautiful and smell extremely wonderful. Thank you!_

_-A_

**A/N: **_I know I'm naughty. :D But I can't put everything in this story and _Sherlock's Wife_. So I decided to change it up a bit. Please review and let me know what ya'll think! _

_Lana_


End file.
